The Lost One
by XxXThatPandaVickyXxX
Summary: A mission that separates loved ones and he will do anything to find her
1. Not Safe

HI EVERYONE! WHATS UP!? ARE MY PANDAS GOOD?! I HOPE SO! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LOVE MY STORY AND NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

It was a nice warm day the sun was shining the birds where singing and neji was meditating under a tree at the training grounds.

"Nejiiii" Tenten yelled in a sing a song voice.

"Hn" neji said looking at Tenten with a raised eyebrow.

"Neji I hope you know I love you right" Tenten said with a puppy dog face.

"What do you want?" neji asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh nothing just that isawthisreallycuteknifeandic antpayforit" Tenten said really fast.

Neji looked confused for a second but then smirked.

"How much is it?" asked neji looking at Tenten.

"440250.00 yen" Tenten squeaked.

"I'm sorry ten we don't have the sufficient amount for that at the moment" neji said with a calm face.

"But neji I need it." Tenten whined.

"Ten" neji started but was interrupted.

"Come neji let me show it to you!" Tenten chirped grabbing neji and pulling him to the shop.

When they got to the window of the shop Tenten pointed at the weapon.

Neji raised an eyebrow "a kunai ten."

"no neji not just any kunai an emerald tip kunai" Tenten said pressed up on the store window.

"Don't you think that price is unreasonable for something as simple as fashion it's just going to get covered in blood anyway ten" neji said pulling her back from the store window.

Tentens face turned red. "Neji I don't want it for the fashion!" Tenten yelled.

"Then why do you want it?" neji asked Tenten a bit confused.

"It's supposed to puncture skin way easier and have a longer flight distance." Tenten said almost jumping from how exciting it was to her.

"How about we don't buy anything unnecessary for a few months and then see if we can come up with the money" neji suggested.

"I guess" Tenten said a bit bummed.

"Let's go home" neji said grabbing tentens hand.

As they walked away naruto jumped in front of them in shock Tenten jumped back letting go of nejis hand and tripping over the side of the bridge they were standing.

"Tenten" yelled Neji then he jumped after her.

"Grandma wants you in her office!" naruto yelled after neji who just jumped.

"Nailed it now time for ramen" naruto said smiling and walking off to find some ramen.

20 minutes later

Neji and Tenten walked into the hokages office soaking wet.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Naruto" neji and Tenten said at the same time.

"I see…This is the last time I bribe him with ramen to do something for me.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other.

"Anyways I have a mission for you."

"Yes lady hokage" Tenten asked.

"Well it's a simple kill and leave mission"

"Then why are there two people if it's simple?" Tenten asked confused.

"The mission may be simple but not the woman."

"How so?" neji asked.

"She gets young woman around tentens age and takes them to someplace no one ever finds them and sucks away their lives making them die but she gets to live forever."

"Then may I ask why you are sending Tenten this makes this mission and make things thousand times for complex for everyone"

"I'm sending her so the woman will come out of hiding. with her skills and your bloodline we have nothing to worry about."

Neji was still not too happy about his fiancé (HA bet you didn't see that one coming!) going to be bate of a life sucking crazy woman.

"Well do you accept?"

Before neji could say anything Tenten had accept it.

"Good you leave this time tomorrow" she said throwing a mission scroll at them.

Neji caught the scroll.

"Now get out of my office." She said before passing out.

Neji and Tenten walked out of the office reading the scroll.

"Neji it pays 264150.00 yen with that money we will be so close to my new weapon. Tenten said all happy!

"I guess" neji said with a worried face.

"don't be worried neji I can handle it" Tenten said kissing neji very quickly and started running to the apartment they share.

END OF CHAPTER ONE! GOSH THAT WAS FUN TELL MY WHAT YOU THINK R&R NO FLAME PLZ LOVE YOU MY PANDAS!


	2. Hn?

HI MY PANDAS! WHATS UP ARE DOING WELL?! I AM DOING FINE SO I WAS LIKE HEY LET ME WRITE. NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT GOD HAS HIS REASONS ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

"You're late." neji stated looking at Tenten who was just walking to the gate.

"ahh well I just had to do a few things." Tenten said sheepishly with her hand in a wave it off motion.

"You were looking at the weapon again." Neji said simply.

"What me? I would never be late to a mission for something as simple a..." Tenten was saying before she got cut off

"I can tell when you're lying ten." Neji said narrowing his eyes.

A chill went through her back.

Shesh all this just because his pride is shot that he can't afforded a weapon...is he sulking? Tenten thought.

As sure as she was neji was standing in the corner with his hands over his chest with an angriest sad face.

Tenten sweatdroped.

"Neji are you sulking?" Tenten asked confused.

"Of course not Tenten I do not sulk" neji said re composing himself.

"Whatever you say neji." Tenten giggled.

Neji then started walking away out of gate.

"Neji wait up!" Tenten yelled running after him.

After a day of jumping from tree to tree

"Tenten I think it's time to rest." Neji said looking at the darkening sky.

"Are you Sure neji I can go another hour or so" Tenten said a bit confused.

"So could I but if we go any farther we will be too close to enemy territory and we would be too tired to fight if we had to." Neji said jumping into a small clearing in the forest.

"If you say so neji" Tenten said jumping after him.

it was just turning to dark the moon was out and there was a little setting up camp Neji and Tenten where sitting by the fire.

Tenten started shaking so neji pulled her into his arms.

"Neji" Tenten started looking up at him.

"Hn?" neji asked looking into the fire.

"…never mind it was dumb" Tenten said looking down.

"Tenten nothing you could say would be dumb in my ever seeing eyes" neji said looking down at the love of his life.

"It's just…what if one of us don't come back." Tenten said quietly looking into the roaring flames of fire.

Neji grabbed tentens face making her look him.

"Tenten I would jump in front of any weapon just to see you smile." Neji was said.

"neji." Tenten started but was cut off.

"No Tenten I need to say this." Neji stated.

"Tenten I would jump off a cliff side if you said that would make you happy. I would run forever in any direction you want. I would stab a knife in my chest if you wanted to never see me again. So tenten do you think I would let anything happen to you?" neji said raising an eyebrow.

Tenten didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of she kissed him.

"I love you Tenten." Neji whispered in her ear.

"I love you too neji." Tenten said before kissing him again.


End file.
